fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracophage Storm
Dracophage Storms are massive clusters of Dracophage bugs. Unlike with the Thunderbug Storms: these Dracophage Storms are completely unknown in origin: although they have been known to cause ED-Levelled damage: boosting the powers of Elder Dragons and other dragon elemental monsters that are present and on the rampage. Physiology An eldritch cluster of Dracophage bugs: powerful enough to unveil into a storm of bugs, similarly to the Thunderbug Storms. However, unlike the Thunderbug Storms, the Dracophage Storms have no known biological known factors: can cause damage to the ecosystem that is on-par with elder dragons and is completely unknown in origins, how they form, why they form or how to stop them from forming. What's known is that they can be involved in boosting the powers of elder dragons: thus allowing such elders to cause even more damage to the ecosystem. Dracophage Storms have even been known to alter the weather: causing the skies to rain blood red liquid, engulfing whirlwinds in the mystical dragon element, changing the sky colour to a blood red hue, even possessing the plantlife and small fauna. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Unknown... Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Dracophage Presence Turf Wars Dracophage Storm vs Thunderbug Storm N/A Dracophage Storm vs Nergigante N/A Behavior They mindlessly fly in clusters on the scout for prey and for protection as predators usually avoid the Thunderbug Storms due to their catastrophic prowess on physical creatures that attempt to attack it. In-Game Information Abilities Dracophage Storms have extensive dragon elemental attacks that are often ranged but they can enact melee attacks as-well alongside the usage of the mystical fear, suppression and possession status effects. Rage and Tired States Rage State: Sky becomes a darker blood red hue: Dracophage Storms glows a brighter red. Tired State: Doesn't get tired. Breakable Parts It is possible to break apart specks of the Thunderbug Storm which gives exclusive rewards. Mounts Can't mount this monster. Carves Ecology Habitat Range There are no set patterns on where the Dracophage Storm goes: all that is known is that its only ever been sighted in the most hazardous areas of the New World on the mainland. Although they have been sighted in the Whirlwind Plains. Ecological Niche Due to the Dracophage Storms sheer mystical prowess, almost nothing is known about how they fit into the ecosystem. They've been known to benefit monsters that retain dragon element: this includes Elder Dragons. Despite the name similarities, they have nothing to do nor are related to the Thunderbug Storms that are more well-known and less mythical in comparison. Biological Adaptations They purely retain the dragon element combined with being a massive cloud of vicious bugs makes the Dracophage Storm a force to be reckoned with. Some individual bugs glow brighter than others: from what's reported: these individual bugs are the ones that are responsible for the storms attribute of temporarily possessing other beings. While this answers a question, it has created many more. Attacks W.I.P: Has a different moveset to the Thunderbug Storm. Notes * Is intended to be the weakest monster to be able to inflict Possession. * The bees present in the render come from free stock - link here: https://free-stock-by-wayne.deviantart.com/art/Wasp-Swarm-01-379081899 * Based off of the concept of a storm counter to the canon Dracophage bugs similar to the Thunderbug Storm. * Despite the similarities in name and concept: it isn't related to the Thunderbug Storms. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:Possession Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker